1. Technical Field
This invention involves the domain of interior linings or supports comprising illuminated areas or parts for decoration, for the creation of moods, or ambiance, or the displaying of messages. In particular, it involves an interior lining component for a motor vehicle equipped with at least such an illuminated area.
2. Discussion
There are two solutions on the market that permit the integration of illuminated areas on or inside a flexible support. The first of such solutions incorporates optical fibers into a textile by weaving the latter onto such textile and by cutting the optical fibers locally to enable the light to exit the light tube formed by each optical fiber. In this case, the light source may be an electroluminescent diode with very high brightness. This specific configuration permits symbols or messages to appear on the textile. However, this solution has some drawbacks, including the very high cost of such a textile, and potential long-term reliability problems because the connections between the optical fibers and the light source are very fragile and sensitive.
The second solution incorporates electroluminescent diodes in the textile, through openings provided for such purpose. However, this solution is not satisfactory because it represents a high cost by virtue of the components used and the need for numerous stages of manufacturing.